Fiery storms
by citygirl09
Summary: Bella is a 25 year old designer and Edward her handsome boss is taking her heart by storm but what happens when this storm comes crashing down? all human please R&R First Twilight fanfic.
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything twilight**

Prologue

I waited patiently for him to arrive. Occupying myself by doing odd jobs. I washed the dishes in the sink knowing Charlie wouldn't get around to it even though he had been saying he would do it for about a week. I shined spots that were already clean and checked my make up for the 10th time tonight and sat back down. Only to get up again and search for something to drink for suddenly my mouth felt parched. I felt like such a teenager being nervous for my date to arrive. Yes we had met only at work and were going on a business date but I just felt so nervous. Finally the door bell rang and trying not to run I opened it and stared into the world's most gorgeous face.


	2. Disappointment

**I do not own anything twilight**

Edward stood there looking at me for a moment then gestured towards his car. Since we had met he wasn't very talkative.

His office designs fashions from clothes to accessories. I am a designer myself and wanted to make it big. Alice's mother Esme had connections in his office and she got me a job. I was ecstatic. But I had no idea what I had gotten myself into.

I had walked into the office on my first day and looked around. There were desks and mannequins with test designs and designers around them trying new accessories. I was so excited! A man that was a couple years older than me started to show me around. His name was Eric and he was head of the mail department. I met another few of my co-workers in the coffee room. A boy named Mike seemed to like me a lot and took me on another tour even though I already went on one. I also met a couple girls named Angela and Jessica. I also met a girl named Lauren but she didn't like me that much. Finally after my day Edward took me to his office and asked how I liked it here. I was a bit nervous but his face made my nerves melt away. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Finally I broke out of my trance and went to my car to go home.

A knock on the glass took me out of my stroll down memory lane. Edward was waving at me and motioning me to get out of the car.

"Were you daydreaming or something?" He asked.

"Kind of. So I hear this place is pretty good." I said trying to make small talk.

"Small talk just isn't your thing is it?"

"No not really"

"Same here" Well at least I wasn't the only one bad at small talk.

We entered _Che Le Zon _and Edward tried to find our reservations. I looked around at all the men in suits and the huge briefcases they were carrying. Very buisnessy.

"You ready to eat?" Edward asked. I hadn't realized we had made it to the table. I must of look liked I was in a trance.

"Uh... Yeah. I'll have the crab imperial." I handed the waiter my menu and waited for Edward to order.

"I'll have the same." Once the waiter was gone Edward turned to his briefcase and took out his portfolio.

"I need to ask your opinion Bella."

"Ask away"

"Look at these sketches and tell me what you think. They're for the spring collection."

I took them from him and looked through it.

"Impressive. Though I think #3 needs a bit more yellow to it. By the way why are you asking me? Don't you have a million top designers that would kill to put their say in anything?"

"Well you're different. You say what it needs and if it doesn't need anything you leave it alone. Also they only want to put their name on the design." I was surprised he was very straightforward with me.

"Um.....Thank you?"

"Madam, Mister your imperials" The waiter said. "Anything to drink?"

"Red wine" Both of us said.

"Excellent. I'll be right back"

As we waited for the waiter I went to the ladies room to freshen up. Once I came back he was gone the check wasn't paid for and two glasses of untouched red wine. He screwed me over. He ran home to his super model and left me to pay for the check.

"Cash, check or charge madam?"

"Charge" I said very grumpy.

I paid for the meal which was like $120. Jeez he couldn't even pay for half. I'm not the big name designer here. Grumpily I waited at the bus stop which was like five blocks from the restaurant. Great I love to walk in high heels. Not!

I sat down on the bench and waited for the bus. It seemed like forever but in actuality it was only 10 minutes.

I got up and stepped onto the bus giving the driver what was left of my money and waited till it came to a stop near my house. I got off and headed to my house.

"Hey Bella, what's the matter? You look like you've been crying." My neighbour Ernie asked with concern on his face.

"Nothing just stood up and left a check the size of my mortgage bill."

"Oh, well good night and don't dry out" He said with a smile.

"Thanks Ernie" I said as I walked inside.

**Sorry so short have a very busy schedule click the green button below and leave a review.**


	3. It wasn't cheap

**Chapter 2 – It wasn't cheap**

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything Stepbrothers**

I walked into the office looking like I had only 2 hours of sleep. I did only have 2 hours of sleep but who could blame me?

"Hey Bella!" Mike said. I swear with this guy I could seriously see him as a golden retriever doing my every command.

"Hey Mike." I tried to steer myself away from him and to the little desk I had, to look over more designs.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tonight or something." He asked. I could see Jessica Stanley eavesdropping while pricking a mannequin.

"Uh.... No thanks Mike." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jessica doing a victory dance. And Mike well, let's just say he looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

I leaned into Mike and whispered "How's about you take Jessica over there instead? I think she likes you."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I do." Then Mike turned to go ask Jessica. I saw her smile and nod yes. Then I returned to my work. About 20 minutes later Edward showed up at the office and I slid as far as I could into my seat.

"Bella are you okay?" Angela asked. Apparently my attempt didn't go unnoticed.

"Fine just...." I looked around for an excuse. "Just dropped my pencil." And I lamely held up a pencil and waved it to show I had found it.

"Okay, just looked like you saw a ghost."

"I'm fine. Back to work." I said and turned away from her blushing.

* * *

Edward's POV

I felt so guilty for ditching Bella last night. If only Tanya hadn't gotten into a bad car accident. I would never have left her. As I exited the elevator I saw Bella working at her table when suddenly she turned around and saw me. She quickly turned back around and slid down into her chair.

I chuckled to myself as I opened the door to my office. As I sat down the guilt started to take over and my laughter died down. Then Lauren the,"Office slut" flounced in. She came and sat on my lap.

"Hey Eddie-kins, wanna hook up tonight?" She asked. I'd been with her in the past but she just wouldn't let it go.

"Look, Lauren. We had a thing, but it's over."

She gave her signature pout then leaned up and kissed me. Several things happened at once. The door opened, a gasp, some papers fell, then someone ran from the room. I broke away in time to see Bella running to the front desk.

* * *

Bella's POV

I have to face my fear and get over it. I'll hand these papers to him and get out of there as fast as possible.

Finally my brain gave the message so that my legs would move towards his office door. I opened the door and saw one thing but my emotions were doing a bunch of others. Lauren aka "Office slut" was kissing Edward.

I hadn't realized it but I had gasped and dropped the papers. Embarrassed I walked out of there and asked the secretary to let her inform Mr. Masen that I was taking the rest of the day off. She said she would and I practically ran to the elevator trying to get away from this office as quick as possible. When I got to my car the tears spilled out and I had no idea where they had come from. I had never had feelings for him had I?

* * *

Later at Charlie's house

As I had expected Charlie was out fishing with Billy Black. Jacob Black was probably out with his 6th girlfriend of the week. (We all called him a dog). So I called up my best friends since we were in diapers (Literally all of our moms knew each other when they were pregnant with us). So we were like sisters.

"Alice? Can you and Rose come over?"

"Sorry Bells, Rose is off doing who knows what with Emmett and today is Jasper's birthday." I swear I could hear that girl wiggle her eyebrows.

"Well tell him happy birthday. Bye"

"Bye"

Emmett and Jasper were practically my brothers and any guy I dated in high school that hurt me, found themselves upside down in a dumpster the next day.

I sat down and turned on the T.V. Stepbrothers was on and I hadn't seen it yet.

* * *

_1 hour later_

"Bells I'm home!" Charlie said.

Just then Will Ferrell said "Holy Santa Claus shit!"

"Now what was that Bella?"

"Nothing just watching Stepbrothers."

"Oh, okay"

"How was your day dad?"

"Okay, caught a couple big ones."

"Cool." I hope he didn't ask about my day.

"How was yours?"

Shit. Wrong again.

"Good did some work and came home."

"Okay"

Suddenly Rosalie and Emmett came crashing in.

"Got a 911 from Alice. Are you okay?"

"Rose calm down I'm okay."

"Okay so what happened?" Geez, I swear this girl would be the best gossip columnist in Forks.

After I got both of them to calm down I told them the story right until the slut, gasp and falling papers part.

"I'm going to punch that mother fuckers face in!" Emmett said. He went to grab the car keys but I stopped him.

"Violence doesn't solve anything and plus I don't want to pay for your bail." I said

"Bells I'm getting a piece of him first so it will be me you have to post bail for." Rose said

I stifled a yawn and looked at the clock. Almost 1 a.m. on a work night!

"You guys should go." Rose came and gave me a hug.

"We'll see you soon, okay sweetie?"

"Okay." After they left I headed upstairs and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at 7:30 and had to hurry to make it to work on time. I arrived with a few minutes to spare. Edward arrived twenty minutes late. Again. And of course so did the slut. Geez he was a dog just like Jacob I grumbled to myself.

"Bella Swan would you please report to the heads office immediately." I swear everyone was looking at me as I got up and walked to Edward's office. I hesitantly knocked.

"Come in." Edward called.

I opened the door. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Mason?"

"Yes."

I looked for a seat but there wasn't any so I had to stand. I saw something in his eyes I couldn't decipher.

"Now Bella what you saw yesterday was nothing. That was Lauren's misjudgement."

I snorted. "Well give me $120 and I will forget it ever happened."

It was his turn to laugh. "What for?"

"Well Mr. Mason, that crab is not cheap."

**I might not be able to post Chapter 3 until end of August because I have like 5 camps coming up so I'll try to post it sooner but no promises. I want to thank my Beta reader tigger-612. Click the green button below to review. If enough people review I will post the 3****rd**** chapter sooner.**

**citygirl09**


	4. Mmmm fries

**Chapter 3 – Mmmm Fries**

**I do not own mcdonalds or twilight**

"_That crab was not cheap" I said._

"You know I can explain that" He said.

"Let's hear it then" I crossed my arms trying to look impatient.

"Well my friend Tanya got into a major car accident and the police called me because I was the person to call in case of an emergency"

"Fine, I believe you"

"Good, that's good"

"This doesn't change that you owe me $120" I went to go. "Oh" I turned around "I will take it in cash." I walked out satisfied that I got the last word.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"Just a matter of clothes and what not" I said.

"Oh okay." I could see that she knew something that I didn't.

I sat back down at my desk and worked till 5. Edward and I were the last ones to leave the office.

"Hey Bella" Edward broke the silence.

"Hi" I said.

"Here's 120 in cash" He paused then held the money above his head flashing me a crooked smile. "Do you want money or a date?"

I snorted. Like I wouldn't be stuck with the check again. As if he could read my mind he said "I won't leave you with the check again."

"Of course you won't because we are not going out." I stated "Oh and give me my money." I jumped as high as I could to get it and he just held it higher.

"Okay just one question."

"Shoot"

"Will you at least let me drive you home?"

"How did you know I didn't drive here?"

"I didn't see any car that needed to be put in a junkyard so I figured you walked."

"Well no!"

"Fine but I don't think you want to walk" He flashed me his crooked smile.

I looked outside. It was pouring! "Fine!" I turned to go to the elevator but noticed that Edward hadn't followed me. I turned around and caught him in the of a victory dance. I laughed and he stopped.

"You coming or what?" I smirked.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah of course" He looked embarrassed.

We walked towards his car. He held his umbrella over both of us.

"So do like fancy restaurants or fast food?" He asked.

"Fast food. I love Mc Donalds Big Mac" I said.

"A girl with an appetite. I like. Most girls like salads."

"Oh I'm all for salads just a Big Mac once and awhile is okay."

"Cool"

"Why did you ask?"

"Because of where we are going."

"No, no, no. We are not going on a date."

"You got in the car so we are going on a date."

"That's kidnapping you know?"

"Not when the person agreed to get into the car."

"Still is kidnapping."

"Kidnapping is when you won't return someone and I will return you." 'Maybe' he thought.

They stopped in a drive thru at Mc Donalds. Edward ordered for them.

_Buzz "Welcome to Mc Donalds may I take your order?"_

"Yeah a double Big Mac and...." He looked at me. A Big Mac I mouthed. "And a Big Mac."

_Buzz "Please proceed to the next window."_

* * *

At the next window

"Hi that will be 10.65"

"Visa" Edward said

"Okay here you go" She handed him the card swiper.

He swiped his card and entered his pin. He gave it back to her and she went to go get the meal. She returned in seconds and handed it to him. He drove and parked in the Mc Donalds parking lot so that we could eat.

"Mmmm fries." I said.

I looked at Edward with a mouth full of fries and my hands searching through the bag. He laughed. I finished off my fries and said "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. You just look so cute with your mouth full."

"And that's laugh worthy?"

"No" He looked guilty. I gave him a peck on the cheek. Shit! What did I just do I kissed my boss oh crap oh crap oh crap!

* * *

**EPOV**

She just kissed me! Something I had fantasized about since she stepped into my office. This is amazing. She looked upset so I decided to take her home.

"Here lets take you home."

She nodded her head and turned back to stare out the window.

When we arrived at her house she stepped out but I stopped her and kissed on the lips. She turned and ran inside. Man was I in a pickle.

* * *

**BPOV**

He kissed me. It was different than I expected but it was a good different.

"Bye" was all I could say. I ran as fast as I could into my house and collapsed sobbing. Man was I an idiot.

**Soo sorry it was short but I didn't have anything else to think of. plus I was bored. I want to thank pixidancer22 for the suggestions. And to my betareader tigger-612 aka sarah you rock. soo seriously if you wnat more click the green button at the bottom. If you don't review you don't care.**

**citygirl09**


	5. Disappearences

**Chapter 4 – Disappearances**

**I do not own twilight**

**EPOV**

I walked into the office cheerful of Friday's events. I kissed the woman of my dreams and felt like I was in heaven. Damn I hoped that she felt the same way.

"Angela? Can you send Bella to my office when she gets in?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Masen Bella has asked to been transferred to your New York location."

"She moved from Forks to New York?"

"Yes"

"Okay" I couldn't believe it! And it was all my fault too. I walked into my office in a trance and locked the door so that I could get some privacy. God was I stupid! If this is a sign we weren't meant to be

Then I get it. I will never see her again. Though I needed proof that she doesn't love or doesn't feel the same way. Then that means.

_Beep_ "Angela book me a ticket on the next flight to New York"

**Yes that was very short but I wanted to make a quick cliffy and I know I said I wasn't going to write until after my camp but I was bored so My next chapter I promise will be a lot longer.**

**Instructions**

**1. click the green button**

**2. write you hate it or you like it**

**3. send it so I can read it and keep reading my story.**

**Lol citygirl09**


	6. The Big Apple

**Chapter 5 – The Big Apple**

**I do not own twilight or anything New York related or McDonalds or I love you forever by Robert munch.**

**This is in Manhattan. Hope you enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I stepped off the plane into the bright lights of New York. Lady Liberty stood tall and proud.

I admired it for only a few minutesthen got back to the tasks at hand. Find Bella!

**BPOV**

I walked on the crowded streets Manhattan to the shopping centers. I was looking for fabrics for my boss. He let me design an outfit. I was ecstatic.

I held my breath as I saw a head of tousled bronze hair walking in the crowd. I stopped. Man was I hallucinating? The guy looked up and stared at me with a questioning look. I blushed a deep red.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Yes? I'm sorry it's just you looked like someone I knew it's just." I said in one breath but he cut me off.

"It's okay just one question."

"Sure" I smiled.

"Your favourite place for a first date?"

"Mc Donalds. Oh and I have a question for you."

"Okay"

"Would you pick me up at eight or seven?"

"Eight. I'm James."

"Bella." I extended my hand. "Holiday Inn on 21st, 4th floor, room 22nd."

"See you then."

I turned and walked away. Then realization washed over me. Shit! Shit! Shit! I just made a date with a complete stranger! Oh well he was hot.

_Holiday Inn 21__st__ street 4__th__ floor 22__nd__ room 8:00pm_

_Knock knock._ "Come in I'm almost ready." I called. James stepped in looking casual and holding a rose. Awww!

"What are these for?"

"I always give my first dates a single red rose."

"Is this just your way of trying to get me into bed with you?"

"Maybe?"

"Well before that happens I have to know more about you mister."

"Okay so what?"

"Anything"

"Okay. I like dogs. Hate anything that is meat. Vegetarian. Favourite book I love you forever Robert Munch. Anything else?"

"Yes do you live with your mom?"

"No."

"Good." He smiled.

"Your turn."

"Okay love cats and dogs, love big Macs, favourite book little women and I hate it when people dress their pets."

"Nice. Wanna go or stay in?" He wiggled his eyebrows which made me ache for forks and the way Alice did that when she got an idea about Jasper.

"Can we go out I'm starving."

"Sure."

_McDonalds_

"So this is a good salad." I said.

"Yep." We glanced around nervous. That's when I saw his tousled bronze hair and crooked smile. OH CRAP!

**EPOV**

Man was I hungry. I needed some food. Ahh McDonalds the perfect combination of fat, cholesterol and health problem. I walked up to the counter and looked at the wide selection of junk.

"Hi I'll have the double Big Mac meal."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Okay that will be $8.56"

After I payed I took my meal to the table and ate in peace. I looked around the restaurant out of boredom and there she was a beauty in blue jeans. She spotted me and I flashed a crooked smile. Man was I lucky. Out of all the McDonalds in Manhattan we chose the same one it must be fate. I stood up and started to walk towards her but she kissed the man sitting with her. I squished the drink in my hand and stormed out of that restaurant.

**I know I said I was going to post this later but I was bored and stuff so yeah I want to thank sarah my beta reader and all my awesome reviewers. Click the green button and give me ideas comments or just say shit this sucked. Thanks!**

**citygirl09**


	7. I love you doesn't solve anything

**Chapter 6 – I love you doesn't solve anything**

**BPOV**

_5 days later_

I can't believe I just did that I kissed a complete stranger in front of which I now realize I'm in love with him Edward. Damn it I really need to stop rambling in my head. So far I have gotten 10 new messages from James asking if we can go out again and if I'm okay. I also have 20 new emails also from him. Man he is worse than Mike! I called Edward but he won't answer my calls and I've asked the secretary at my new office to contact him and tell him that I called but she just says every time he's not in the office. Ha, ha yeah right! He's just avoiding me. Great now I sound like psycho stalker!

_Beep. _I turned to my computer to see a message. Probably James again but it looked like instant message. I went to it and opened the convo. It wasn't James but it didn't look like anyone I know.

_Bella are you there? _ It read.

_Yes and you are?_

_Edward Masen of Masen hit fashion line._

_Goodbye_

_Wait I can explain why I haven't answered._

_Go._

_Okay so you saw me in New York right?_

_Yeah_

_Well when you kissed him I felt a jealously so strong I was afraid._

_What else you got?_

_Uhh_

_Bye_

_I love you. _I stared at the screen trying to take in the words he just typed.

_What about Lauren?_

_What about her?_

_Well I saw you kissing her._

_I already explained that to you we had a thing but it's over it was all her fault. Please forgive me._ I could see his crooked smile as he wrote that.

_No._ I didn't want to be hurt again after what happened. I know about boys like that and I dated one once.

_Why not?_

_Because!_

_Why?_

_Just shut up you stupid prick and leave me alone. Go fuck a supermodel or something!_

**EPOV**

_Just shut up you stupid prick and leave me alone. Go fuck a supermodel or something!_

I can't believe she just wrote that!

_Fine I will. _I logged off and stared at the three words I had written. Apparently I love you was the wrong thing to type.

**Yes if you loved that line please review. It just came to mind from the first chapter. I hope you review so I can add more. And thanks to sarah my beta reader. You guys are awesome! ******

**citygirl09**


	8. James

**Chapter 7 – James**

**I do not own twilight.**

**BPOV**

I came back to forks in desperate need for the rain and other things.

I called him like a desperate and obsessed girlfriend for five days straight then gave up. I felt the same way about him and I shot him down. I was so stupid. I gave him away to some stupid, blond, plastic super model.

_Bring Bring_ who would be calling at this hour?

I picked up the phone and someone said _"Hi may I ask whose calling?"_

"_Edward"_

I stared at the phone as though I heard it wrong. Then he was talking again.

"_Hello, hello? Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine"_

"_Good I'm sor..."_

"_I love you too!" Uh-oh_

"_What!"_

"_I love you"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay"_

"_Umm I gotta go bye." _I hung up as fast as I could then sat down and cried. Something about Edward made me cry a lot. I heard a shuffling coming from upstairs and my crying ceased. I stood up and followed the sound. I heard a noise coming down the stairs and I backed into the kitchen.

It was James.

"James what are you doing here?" I asked because seriously I hadn't let anyone in.

"Nothing just go to sleep and it will be alright."

Before I could respond he placed a foul smelling cloth on my nose and mouth. I blacked out.

**Yes I know it's kind of a cliff hanger but I wanted to do one. Anyways I might not post one until school starts. But you can count on my longest chapter yet. I want to thank Sarah my beta reader for the suggestion. I hope you review this because I really know some people want another chapter and if I get lots of reviews than I will so click type and send.**

**XOXO**

**citygirl09**


	9. Missing

**Chapter 8 – Missing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight or DQ**

**EPOV**

Nervously I paced Bella's living knowing that the police have found nothing. Yet. Bella's family and friends all gathered there and were just as nervous as I.

A slam at the door made everyone jump and we snapped our heads in the direction of the noise.

"Chief Swan have you found anything yet?" I asked.

"Sadly nothing has turned up. We searched the entire house and found nothing." He said

Esme and Renee broke down crying and Phil (Renee's new husband) and Carlisle tried to comfort them while Alice and Rosalie hugged each other as if Bella would walk through that door any minute. For some reason Emmett and Jasper both boyfriends to Rosalie and Alice looked as though they wanted to rip me too shreds and that left me very uncomfortable.

"Who would have taken her?" Renee asked between sobs.

"I might know." I said.

**BPOV**

I woke up shuddering in dank dark corner and my tongue felt like cotton.

"Hello?" I asked into the darkness but it came out as Hewoh? Thanks to my cotton tongue.

A tall dark figure emerged from the darkness and didn't speak it placed the same foul smelling cloth on my mouth and I blacked out again.

**EPOV**

Everyone stared at me as though I just sprouted six heads.

"Well why the hell didn't you tell us this first boy?" Chief Swan asked.

"I didn't come to mind until now."

"You know we woul....."Renee came and interrupted him by saying

"But thanks for the info now who is it?"

"James."

Practically everyone in the room went "Huh?"

"It was a guy she dated back in new York I'm suspecting he took her because it looked like he was kind of obsessive."

"Ok now where can we find him." Mr. Swan was all ears now.

"I don't know."

"So well send out an apb on this guy."

"Sure" I said(what the hell is an apb?)

"So does any body want anything to eat. My treat." Emmett said.

Everyone agreed and we went to DQ.

**Sorry it's so short but i had writer's block and damn dog!!!!!!!!! Hold a minute. (You peed in my room? Fuck fuck fuck.) *smiley face* k back any ways I hope you review cause if you don't A I hate you all jk and B cause if you don't i won't update and that is a promise. So bye I have to pick up my sister's dog's leftovers *Barf***

**citygirl09**


	10. Discovery

**Chapter 10 – Discovery**

**Disclaimer:I don't anything twilight except for a few posters *tee hee***

**EPOV**

I sat down in my office after my night of worry. Last night all I could do was toss and turn. My eyes had dark circles under them and I couldn't stop yawning. When I was in New York all I could do was think about her and what I had seen. _He _is the cause of all our problems and worries. _He _is the cause of our pain. I need a coffee.

_Beep "Yes Mister Mason?"_

"I need a coffee stat. Make it a triple; triple."

"_Got it."_

Damn ass whole!

* * *

**BPOV**

I feel as though I had been knocked with a hammer. I blinked my eyes trying to get adjusted to the light. When I could faintly see where everything was I immediately thought get out. There were a few sharp objects and I didn't want to see what James had in mind.

I looked at the sharp metal and looked at the bounds that had me. Easily enough to cut through. But I couldn't make any noise or else he would come back and knock me out with that piss smelling cloth.

Silently I made my way over to the tray of objects. I had to bum scoot since my feet were also tied up.

Once I finally got to the tray I had to find a way to get the tray down. Wait I always keep a filer in my pocket. I know it sounds superficial but you never know when your going to get a broken nail.

As fast as I could I grabbed it out of my pocket and filed as fast as I could. The bindings were starting to break and I could feel my hands becoming free. I heard a noise and quickly bum scooted back to my original spot and pretended to be still knocked out.

"Don't worry they'll be takin' cared of too."

The guy had a heavy Texan accent and was definitely not James. I opened my eyes slightly to see what was going on. Suddenly the lights blinded me as they came on.

"Yeah she still out cold."

I heard a mumbling from upstairs and I couldn't quite make it out. Suddenly I was picked up from my slumped position and being carried as though I was a feather.

James came up to me and slightly lifted my face.

"Wakey; wakey Bella"

I kept pretending to be knocked out until he slapped me. He slapped my face so hard that the pictures in front of me started to black out and I fell into unconsciousness again. WTF?

* * *

**EPOV**

_Beep Mr. Mason?_

_Yes_

_We found out his full name and address Chief Swan dropped it off earlier._

_Thank you Beep_

Suddenly Jasper ran into my office with so much anger I thought the office was going to melt.

"They took her I'm gonna kill him!"

"Whoa slow down buddy who are you gonna kill and how did you find where I worked?"

"Easy internet and I'm gonna kill whoever wrote this!"

He showed me a note that had magazine cut outs on it.

Alice is a lovely girl and from what Bella told me on our date is her best friend so I had to take her to keep Bella company I hope you don't mind. Oh and don't worry they will be safe maybe if Bella does what I say if not Rose seems very nice.

I stared at Jasper who was still fuming but on the edge of tears. I sat down and put my head in my hands. What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**BPOV**

Once I regained my senses I was being tossed around in the back of a pick up truck. While my eyes adjusted to the light I listened to see if I could here them talk.

"Psst" I jumped out of my skin. I looked to where the noise was coming from.

"Alice?"

"Yes" I heard her sobbing. "A man came to my door at about 5 when I was making Jazzy dinner and he asked if I had ordered something and of course I had. It was supposed to be a chanel bag." she was trying hard not to cry. "Then when I opened the door he, he, he grabbed me and ran." She was full blown sobbing now.

I scooted over to her. Still tied up. "Alice it's okay your sort of safe"

"B – b – but h-h-he said that Rosie was next!"

"What?" I sat stunned what did this guy want? He was taking my friends? Damn he was an idiot to think that we were helpless.

"Alice we have to get out of here. But we have to make it quick and silent." She nodded her head in agreement and looked at me.

"Bells?"

"Yeah Alice?"

"How are we gonna kick his ass?" The tears had turned to full blown anger. Like I said never get a pixie pissed.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter school was holding me back from posting it so yeah. Review**

**citygirl09**


	11. A pissed pixie

**Chapter 11 – A pissed pixie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight sadly :( but I take them out to play occasionally I also do not own **_**what not to wear**_

**This chapter is in Alice's POV and what happened from when she was taken to meeting up with Bella. And also Jasper's POV when he found the note.**

**APOV **

I sat at home watching _What not to wear _but I couldn't completely focus on what they were saying because my mind kept drifting off to where Bella was and who was dumb enough to take her.

"AHHHHHH" the scream came from the TV when the girl named Brianna got scared because once again they snuck up on the poor girl. I shook my head laughing it was a ridiculous show but I loved it.

Sudden realization hit me when I looked at the time Jazzy would be home in a half an hour and I was supposed to be making him dinner.

So I got up and walked to the kitchen and started to make his favourite ribs smothered in BBQ sauce. I was actually a decent cook when it came to the BBQ but Jazz loved to do it so I usually left that part for him.

_*Knock Knock*_

I wiped my hands on a cloth and walked over to open the door. I was hoping it was the Chanel bag I ordered because it was supposed to come this week.

I opened the door to two big burly men with a sack in one's hand and the other was putting something in the mailbox.

"Umm did you order something?" The smaller of the two asked.

"Umm I think you have the wrong address so I could tell you where to...." before I could speak another word the bigger one with the sack grabbed me and threw me in the sack and over his shoulder.

"Yo, Felix hurry up James wants her fast and we ain't got no time for screwing around."

"I'm hurrying Demetri calm your ass down"

"Alright I'll get her in the trunk."

He roughly shoved me into the back of their car and slammed the lid. I winced and waited for the start of the engine. As soon as they got the car started they drove off and now all I had to do was wait for them to take me out of here so I can kick their fat asses.

**JPOV**

I walked into mine and Alice's house. It wasn't a large house but it was big enough for us. I smelt BBQ sauce and assumed Alice was making my favourite. Ribs. God, I would love that woman until the day I died. TLC was on so I assumed she was just watching it while she started the ribs. She always left them for me to grill and I loved that she did that. Equal work.

"Alice? Baby I'm home!" I listened for the running of her footsteps. The house was silent. I walked into the kitchen and saw that the ribs have been out for a while which never happens. I searched the entire house nothing had been stolen. I looked in the mailbox to look for bills and letters from relatives. Instead I found a letter made out of magazine cutouts claiming that they took my wife. Now I was pissed.

**APOV **

I think I fell asleep on the way to where we were going because I found myself not just out of the trunk but also out of the sack. I pumped my fist in the air but failed. My arms were tied behind my back with a scratchy rope that hurt more than that incident in bed last year with me and Jasper. Long story not gonna go into detail. Anyways I looked around but my eyes still weren't adjusted to the light. I blinked a couple of times and looked around. Everything looked strange including the lump beside me. I laid down on the floor and fell asleep listening to the rumble of the road.

**JPOV**

I needed to show this to Edward because he would help the search. I hope. I googled his name and finally found out where his work was.

I hopped into my car and drove well above the speed limit but I didn't care since my wife and practically sister were kidnapped one rule broken wasn't much.

I rode the elevator by myself and stormed into his office.

"Sir, uh sir you can't go in there right now."

I didn't care I opened the door to find Edward with his head in his hands.

"They took her I'm gonna kill him"

"Whoa slow down buddy who are you gonna kill and how did you find where I worked?" He asked.

"Easy internet and I'm gonna kill whoever wrote this!" I showed him the letter I had found in my mailbox.

He looked at me in desperation and we stood there silently.

**APOV**

I woke up and noticed the lump was starting to move. It moved it's head up and I recognized it to be Bella's! I was crying in joy. I found her. Everyone was going to be so happy to her.

"Psst" I whispered to her. She practically jumped out of her skin.

"Alice?" she asked.

"Yes" and I started to sob "A man came to my door at about 5 when I was making Jazzy dinner and he asked if I had ordered something and of course I had. It was supposed to be a Chanel bag." I was trying hard not to cry. "Then when I opened the door he, he, he grabbed me and ran." I was full blown sobbing now.

She scooted closer to me "Alice its okay you're sort of safe now."

"B – b – but h-h-he said that Rosie was next!" I managed to stutter out.

"What?" she sat stunned.

"Alice we have to get out of here. But we have to make it quick and silent." I nodded my head in agreement and looked at her.

"Bells?" I asked

"Yeah Alice?"

"How are we gonna kick his ass?" My tears had turned to full blown anger. Like she always told her ex's never get a pixie pissed. And damn this guy was gonna get a wand shoved up his ass.

**Hey I know you all probably hate me right now for lack of update but I was pretty busy. Anyways Review because reviews are like Taylor Lautner and I love me some Taylor Lautner *stares off dreamily* *sigh*.**

**citygirl09**


	12. No Prince charming necessary

**Chapter 12 – No prince charming necessary**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer sadly owns all the rights to Edward *sigh* and the rest of them.**

**BPOV**

Alice and I looked at each other in worry because the truck had stopped and that always isn't a good thing. We had discussed various options on how to escape. Alice had suggested that we rip their balls off and make them eat it. I was opposed even though I like that idea. I mean really we had to be rational; how were we gonna cut them off and force feed them their own parts? Anyways we decided to sneak off when they needed to hit the bathroom.

"Bella?" Alice looked at me and stated what we were both thinking. "Where the hell are we?"

"Alice truthfully. No fucking idea" Suddenly the back shook as though we were moving again but instead we were blinded by a light.

"Bella looks like you're finally awake. Finally. Now come here and bring pixie with you." James said in sickeningly sweet tone. I could feel Alice's anger rise beside me. No one but me and Rose called her pixie and she got pissed when anyone called her that including Jasper.

Then out of nowhere she pounced at James and he was quite surprised. He fell back with a yelp as Alice clawed at him. Felix and Demetri had been relieving themselves in the bathroom while this was happening. When they got back outside they saw Alice full of James' blood and the look on their face was priceless.

She got up and stalked over to them while I threw the unconscious James into the back of the car. She had an evil psychotic look in her eyes. She only got that look when shopping and that lady had taken the last Chanel cashmere light green sweater. That lady never shopped there again. Both Felix and Demetri looked at each other than back at Alice who was getting closer. Then suddenly they took off running like they were about to be eaten. I had finally closed the back of the truck and was on the ground holding my sides laughing. She turned around perfectly normal and walked back to me.

She helped me up off the ground and we looked at the unconscious man in the back.

"So?" She asked "What do we do now?"

"Push him off a cliff?" I suggested.

"All for it." She said.

"Alice I was kidding."

"I wasn't. If he goes to jail he will get out and cause more havoc for others. But if we kill him he'll go to hell where he belongs."

I pondered what she had just said. Hmmm to kill or not to kill that is the question. Now what is the answer?

**Hey I know it's short but hey good cliffy. Okay so maybe you didn't like it. So tell me in your review. Also do you want James to die and suggest creative ways if you do. If you want him to go to jail just say it. Now review and give James just desserts. (Yum Taylor Lautner. That's my favourite dessert. *wink*)**

**citygirl09**


	13. Bye bye bad guy

**Chapter 13 – Bye Bye Bad guy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight because if I did I wouldn't be on this site.**

**BPOV**

Both Alice and I agreed that yes even though killing him would probably be the right thing to do we would both end up in jail.

So we decided to give him to Charlie once we got back.

While driving we would switch off so the other could sleep.

We stopped in a small town just outside of Washington to get some food and gas. Plus I really had to pee.

As I walked out I asked the old man where the nearest pay phone was.

He pointed me to the telephone that was hanging on the wall next to the door. It was an older phone but at least there was a dial tone.

I dialled the Charlie`s number but hung up when I got his answering machine. I dialled everyone else's but for some reason they weren`t answering. I finally called the number I was hoping I never had to dial again. Edward`s.

Thankfully he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Edward Mason?"

"This is him. May I ask who is calling?"

"Bella, Bella Swan"

"Bella? What happened? Are you okay? Where`s Alice? Are you guys okay? Did.."

"EDWARD!"

"What?"

"Enough I will answer the questions just not that fast. Yes we are fine, we are driving back to Forks and should be there by Wednesday, we have the idiot who stole us and will give him over to Charlie when we get back and yes he is locked up. We are currently just outside of Washington okay?"

"Alright, I`ll have to tell everyone they will be so relieved they have been worried sick"

"What and you weren`t?"

"No, no I was worried just as much as them maybe even more!"

"Uh huh. Look I`ll talk to you when we get back, I am going to need a job"

"Okay, be careful"

"I will" I hung up and went to the car. Alice was sitting in the passenger seat. My turn to drive.

**EPOV**

I had to keep my hands from shaking somehow. I thought I would never hear Bella`s sweet voice again, even if she obviously didn`t want to talk to me.

I raced out of my office and told my secretary to cancel anything I had for today. She nodded and I raced to my car and then to the Swan house.

When I arrived there I saw the familiar line of cars in the drive way.

I raced inside and saw them sitting and chatting. They stopped their conversations when I busted in.

"Bella called" All at once a million questions were hurled my way.

"STOP!" I yelled. "They are fine, they will be here by Wednesday and Charlie, they have the guy with them so be prepared to get him once they get here"

A sigh of relief went through everyone. Now all we had to do was wait.

**I know I haven`t updated this story in probably an eternity. But I have been extremely busy *stupid teachers* *grumbles* Anyways, I will try and wrap this story off soon so please review and I promise to **_**try**_** and be quicker in my updates okay so no killing or anything. :)**

**citygirl09**


End file.
